


Ikki & Spyke's Hot Summer Romance

by bud16



Category: Medabots
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bath, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Bedroom, Body Scrubbing, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Bus, Bus Stop, Confession, Couch, Day At The Beach, Embarrassment, Fainting, Fans, From Bully to Friend, Holding Hands, Icy Cold Drinks, Jogging, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Ocean, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Overheating, Resting, Robattle, Secrets, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Summer, Tent Sex, Underage Sex, beach, blowjob, boy crush, boyfriend - Freeform, challenge, dehydrated, exercise, kitchen, making new friend, stunned, tent, water fountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: It would a hot summer day as the Screws would be out practicing until Samantha & Sloan had enough of Spyke.  They told him that he doesn't come back to the Screws unless he wins a robattle against someone.  Things get very hot with Spyke has a robattle with Ikki
Relationships: Ikki Tenryou & Spyke
Kudos: 7





	Ikki & Spyke's Hot Summer Romance

Ikki & Spyke’s Hot Summer Romance

One hot summer day, the Screws are out jogging along with their medabots in the hot summer heat as they want to stay fit. Once it was time for a water break, Samantha & Sloan would take turns drinking from the water fountain, but once it was Spyke’s turn, Samantha would shove him away as he fell flat on his butt.

Spyke: Hey! I’m thirsty too!

Samantha: I know, but you need to toughen up. You’re the absolute weakest medafighter in the world. Do you know how embarrassing that makes us look!?!

Sloan: Yeah! You don’t deserve any water until you win a robattle.

Spyke: You can’t be serious!

Samantha: Fine then. I guess you can go without water the whole day then.

Spyke: Fine! I’ll go find someone & beat them in a robattle.

Spyke would leave as Cyandog soon follows his master. 30 minutes would go by as Spyke couldn’t find anyone until he spotted Ikki Tenryou & Erika Amazake.

Spyke’s thoughts: Perfect! If I beat Ikki or Erika then I get some water & boy am I thirsty.

Spyke & Cyandog would march right in front of Ikki, Erika, Metabee, & Brass. Ikki & Erika were surprise to see Spyke all by himself without Samantha or Sloan.

Ikki: Oh! Hey Spyke! What are you doing?

Spyke: Ikki! Erika! I challenge you both to a robattle.

Erika: What!?! You can’t be serious. In this hot weather!

Cyandog: He’s serious alright. The Screws won’t let him drink any water until he wins a robattle.

Spyke: Cyandog! They didn’t need to know that.

Ikki, Erika, Metabee, & Brass gasped as they all were shocked to hear what Cyandog just said.

Ikki: Is this true, Spyke?

Spyke look at the four & slowly nod his head yes.

Ikki & Erika were completely shock while Metabee & Brass were saddened for Spyke.

Erika: What do we do, Ikki?

Ikki: I don’t know, but we can’t let Spyke go without water. It’s not healthy.

Spyke: Just have a robattle with me & let me win.

Erika: We can’t just let you win. You have to earn it, Spyke.

Ikki: She’s right. What’s the point in having a robattle if we just let you win!

Spyke: Just hurry up & accept my challenge. I’m burning up.

Ikki & Erika could see that Spyke wasn’t doing too well as they agree.

Ikki: We both accept your challenge, Spyke, but you have to win.

Spyke: Thank you so much you guys.

Erika: Don’t thank us yet. You have to win against one of us.

Spyke: You ready Cyandog?

Cyandog: I’m ready to go.

Erika: I’ll be your first opponent, ready Brass?

Brass: Of course Miss Erika!

Ikki: Alright! Let the robattle begin!

Cyandog & Brass would go at each other. Their battle would last over 20 minutes with Brass being the winner. Spyke would be sweating a lot as he couldn’t believe that he lost, but he wasn’t going to give up as his next opponent would be Ikki & Metabee.

Ikki: You ready to go, Metabee?

Metabee: I’m always ready.

Spyke: Ready to go again, Cyandog?

Cyandog: I’m ready.

Erika: Alright. Let the robattle begin!

Metabee & Cyandog would charge right at each other as their fierce battle would last a very long time. 30 minutes have passed & neither medabot is giving up, Ikki would be sweating crazy while Spyke would be shaking like a leaf as he soon collapse onto the ground causing Metabee & Cyandog’s battle to stop. Everyone would rush over to Spyke’s aid as Erika touched Spyke’s forehead & it was burning hot.

Erika: Ow! Spyke overheated himself.

Cyandog: Oh no! What do I do?

Ikki: I have an idea. Metabee, Brass, Cyandog. Help carry Spyke back to my place.

Erika: Good idea!

Metabee: You got it.

Metabee, Brass & Cyandog would help carry Spyke’s hot lifeless body back to Ikki’s place. Once they arrive, Erika & Ikki quickly slip their shoes off as they rush upstairs towards Ikki’s bedroom. The medabots soon join them as they gently place Spyke onto Ikki’s bed while Ikki & Erika quickly put fans around Spyke’s hot body as they turn them on hoping that the cool breeze would help cool Spyke down. After 30 minutes went by, Spyke would still be burning up.

Erika: This isn’t good. What do we do, Ikki?

Ikki: I have an idea, but you might want to step out of the room.

Erika: Why?

Ikki: You wanna help me remove Spyke’s clothes?

Erika: No thank you plus Brass & I have to get back home. Call us when he wakes up.

Ikki: Will do.

Erika & Brass would leave as Ikki starts stripping off all of Spyke’s hot sweaty stinky clothes as he is now laying buck naked on Ikki’s bed while the fans are hitting his naked body. Ikki, Metabee & Cyandog would read comic books for a while until they heard Ikki’s parents coming through the door.

Ikki: Keep an eye on him, Cyandog & let us know if he wakes up.

Cyandog: You can count on me, Ikki.

Ikki & Metabee would rush downstairs as they both greet Ikki’s parents.

Ikki: Hi mom. Hi dad. How was your day?

Chidori: It was hot & exhausting.

Ikki’s Dad: A very busy day at work.

Chidori: How was your day, Ikki?

Ikki: It was a fine until…

Metabee: We had to help someone we know that passed out right in front of us while we were having a robattle.

Chidori: Oh dear!

Ikki’s Dad: Are they alright?

Ikki: We don’t know. We brought him here to cool off, but we don’t know if he woken up yet.

Chidori: Let’s go see your friend.

Metabee: He’s in Ikki’s bedroom resting.

Ikki: But before you go see him, I had to strip all of his hot stinky sweaty clothes off, so he’s lying on my bed naked.

Chidori: Wow! I’m so proud of you, Ikki. We’re so thankful to have a great son like you.

Ikki: Awe! Thanks, mom.

Ikki’s Dad: Let’s go see him.

As they all were about to head upstairs towards Ikki’s bedroom, Cyandog would exit out of Ikki’s bedroom to tell Ikki that Spyke is awake.

Cyandog: Hey Ikki!

Ikki: What is it, Cyandog? Is Spyke getting any better?

Cyandog: Spyke is actually awake.

Ikki & Metabee were shock to hear that as everyone rushes up towards Ikki’s bedroom to see how Spyke was doing. Once everyone enter Ikki’s bedroom, Spyke quickly cover himself up as he didn’t want anyone to see him buck naked.

Spyke: Where am I? What’s going on?

Ikki: Oh thank goodness you’re awake, Spyke. I was so worry about you.

Spyke: You were?

Metabee: Yeah. You gave us a very serious scare.

Spyke: Is that true, Cyandog?

Cyandog: Yes. Me, Metabee & Brass had to carry your hot lifeless body to Ikki’s house & we all place you onto Ikki’s bed. Ikki & Erika would place fans around hoping that you would cool down, but it was working, so Ikki had to strip you naked so you can cool off & it looks like it worked.

Spyke: Thank you for taking care of me, Ikki. I can’t thank you enough.

Ikki: It’s no big deal. I know that you would’ve done the same if I was in your position.

Spyke: You’re absolutely right, but I can’t believe what my friends did to me.

Chidori: What did they do, sweetie?

Spyke: They made me stay thirsty all day until I won a robattle. When I saw Ikki & Erika, I thought I could beat them. Erika beat me, so it was Ikki’s turn, but during our battle I suddenly pass out.

Ikki’s Dad: What are your friend’s names, Spyke?

Spyke: Their names are Samantha & Sloan and they’re my former friends.

Ikki: Really?!?

Spyke: Yes. I know that I’m not the strongest medafighter, but they didn’t have to treat me like I’m some kind of trash they can toss around.

Ikki: You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that.

Spyke: It’s alright, Ikki plus I’m glad that we’re friends now.

Ikki: Yeah. If you want, you can stay here & rest up some more.

Chidori: That’s a very thoughtful idea, Ikki.

Ikki’s Dad: Plus you can come back here anytime that you want, Spyke.

Spyke: Thank you Mr. & Mrs. Tenryou. I don’t deserve all of your kindness.

Ikki: Mom. Dad. Is it alright if Spyke & I take a bath together?

Chidori: Of course. We’ll call Spyke’s parents & tell them what’s going on.

Cyandog: Can I stay here for the night as well?

Metabee: Can he Mrs. Tenryou?

Chidori: Of course he can.

Chidori & Ikki’s dad would exit out of their son’s room leaving Ikki, Spyke, Metabee, & Cyandog some privacy.

Ikki: Ready for that bath, Spyke?

Spyke: Sure, but I still feel a bit weak.

Ikki: It’s okay. I can help you.

Spyke: You sure?

Ikki: Of course. Metabee & Cyandog has done a lot to help you, so it’s my turn to help.

Spyke: Alright.

Spyke would slowly move his body around as he soon sat on the edge of Ikki’s bed. Ikki would sit down on his bed as Spyke places his arm around Ikki’s shoulder as they both slowly stood back up onto their feet as they slowly walk out of Ikki’s bedroom & towards the bathroom. Once they enter the bathroom, Ikki would help Spyke over towards one of the bathroom stools. Spyke slowly sat down on the bath stool.

Spyke: Thanks, Ikki.

Ikki: Don’t mention it anything for a friend.

Spyke: I’m very thirsty & haven’t had anything to drink all day.

Ikki: No worries. I got you cover.

Ikki would walk towards the bathroom door as he pop his head out to see if the coast is clear.

Ikki: Hey Metabee. Cyandog.

Metabee & Cyandog heard someone calling their names as they exit out of Ikki’s bedroom to see Ikki sticking his head out into the hallway.

Metabee: What on earth are you doing, Ikki?

Ikki: I was wondering if you & Cyandog could give me & Spyke some icy cold milk to drink. I forgot that Spyke haven’t had anything to drink today plus I’m getting thirsty myself.

Metabee: Why can’t you go & get yourself.

Ikki: You want me to go downstairs naked.

Metabee: Good point. We’ll be back. Come on, Cyandog.

Cyandog: Right behind, Metabee.

Metabee & Cyandog would walk downstairs as they made their way towards the kitchen as they both each grab an icy cold bottle of milk from the refrigerator for their masters as Metabee would also grab two straws for them. Once they both made it back upstairs, Cyandog would knock on the door as Ikki finished removing his sweaty stinky clothes as he too is naked with Spyke in the bathroom. Ikki open the bathroom door again as he pops his head out to see Metabee & Cyandog hold their icy cold drinks as Metabee would give Ikki the two straws as well. Ikki would grab them as he slips back inside the bathroom as he walks back to Spyke while Metabee & Cyandog head back to Ikki’s bedroom.

Ikki: Metabee & Cyandog brought us some icy cold bottles of milk to drink, Spyke.

Spyke: Thanks, Ikki.

Ikki would open their icy cold drinks as he stuck straws into the bottles as they both took their time sipping away their icy cold milk.

Spyke: Wow! That felt refreshing.

Ikki: Yeah.

Spyke: Hey Ikki.

Ikki: Yeah Spyke.

Spyke: Could you please help wash me clean.

Ikki: Of course. You’ve been through a lot today.

Spyke: Thanks, Ikki. I can’t thank you enough for being so kind to me even when I was mean to you.

Ikki: It’s all in the pass, Spyke. We’re friends now, right.

Spyke: Yeah, but I have a confession to make.

Ikki: What is it?

Spyke: I’ve been keeping it a secret from Samantha & Sloan because I was afraid that they would laugh plus I’m extra scare to tell you because it is about you, Ikki.

Ikki: It’s fine, Spyke. Whatever it is, I promise that we’ll get through it together.

Spyke: Alright. I think I’m in love with you, Ikki Tenryou.

Ikki gasp as his eyes widen as he never expected Spyke to say something like that.

Ikki: Really?!?

Spyke: Yeah!

Ikki: Well, to be honest I think it’s sweet & thanks for telling me, Spyke.

Spyke: Really?!?

Ikki: Yeah because to be honest, I kinda had a crush on you.

Spyke: Oh!

Spyke felt himself blushing as he never expected Ikki to say anything like that.

Spyke: Why did you have a crush on me, Ikki?

Ikki: You were the cutest & hottest boy around.

Spyke: Awe! Thanks.

Ikki: You’re welcome. You ready for that scrub now, Spyke?

Spyke: You know it.

Ikki would grab a wet sponge & gently start scrubbing Spyke’s body. Once he got Spyke’s back all done, Ikki slowly turn Spyke around, but once Spyke was facing Ikki, Ikki was shock to see Spyke’s thing standing up as he felt himself blushing.

Spyke: What’s wrong, Ikki?

Ikki: Your thing. It’s standing up.

Spyke: What!?! How did this happen?

Ikki: I don’t know.

Spyke: Since we’re alone, do you mind helping me out with it.

Ikki: Sure. What do you have in mind?

Spyke: Well, I kinda have been dreaming of your hot mouth sucking on my penis, so…

Ikki: Say no more. I’ll be happy to give you that hot blowjob, Spyke.

Spyke: Really!?! Awesome! You’re the best, Ikki.

Ikki: I know. You ready?

Spyke nod his head yes as Ikki got down onto his hands & knees as he lean in and wrap his lips around the head of Spyke’s penis. Spyke gasp as he felt Ikki’s warm soft lips touching the tip of his penis as it gave him shivers. Ikki heard Spyke’s gasp as he slowly sucks the rest of Spyke’s penis into his mouth as he softly starts bobbing his head back & forth while gingerly sucking his new best friend. Spyke felt his body shaking as he slowly uses his hands to start pinching & squeezing his sensitive nipples. Spyke let out a couple of grunts as Ikki continue on sucking his new best friend until Spyke whimper as he release his pre-cum inside Ikki’s mouth. Ikki was surprise to taste Spyke’s pre-cum as he kept on sucking more & more. Spyke was surprise of how well Ikki was doing as he slowly felt his nipples getting harder as he starts pulling on them while let out a very loud sexual moaning cry. Ikki’s eyes widen as he looked up & was shocked to see Spyke pulling on his nipples as Ikki latch his lips very tightly around Spyke’s penis. Spyke continue to shake until he couldn’t bare the hotness around him as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he squirts out his white hot gooey cum deep inside Ikki’s mouth. Ikki’s eyes sparkle as he felt shot after shot of Spyke’s warm hot boy milk entering his mouth as he starts gulping it down. Once Spyke was done unloading, Ikki slowly remove his lips away from Spyke’s penis as he looks up at Spyke.

Spyke: Wow Ikki! I can’t believe you swallowed my load.

Ikki: It tasted amazing, Spyke. I would love to taste it again.

Spyke: I promise you can drink my load anytime that you want.

Ikki: You’re the best.

Spyke: Thanks. Is it alright if I have a taste of yours?

Ikki: Of course, but how are we going to do this?

Spyke: I have an idea.

Ikki would slowly stand back up onto his feet as he looks down at Spyke. Spyke would remove himself off of the stool as he was now on his knees while he stares at Ikki’s cute adorable penis. Spyke would reach out as he grabs a hold of Ikki’s hands while he slowly leans in & wraps his lips around the head of Ikki’s penis. Ikki gasped as he was caught by surprise by Spyke actions as he felt his whole body shiver as he grips tightly onto Spyke’s hands. Spyke felt Ikki squeezing his hands as he slowly tighten his lips around Ikki’s penis as he starts bobbing his head back & forth while slurping and sucking away at it. Ikki let out a loud pleasurable moan as he continues to shake while continuing to squeeze Spyke’s hands very tightly. Spyke would be surprise to feel how strong Ikki is as he kept sucking & slurping his new best friend’s penis into his mouth as Ikki soon let out a loud sharp gasp as he felt himself oozing pre-cum inside of Spyke’s mouth. Spyke’s eyes widen as he tasted Ikki’s delicious as he tighten his lips tighter while sucking even harder on Ikki’s warm hot soft penis. Ikki felt himself trembling as he tries to endure the hot pleasure that Spyke is giving to him, but the heat would slowly to get him until he couldn’t handle the hotness around him as he squeezes Spyke’s hands very tightly as he deep moans on the top of his lungs & fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Spyke’s mouth. Spyke’s eyes sparkle with delight as he felt shot after shot of Ikki’s warm hot boy milk as he starts swallowing it. Once Ikki had finish draining his hot boy milk, Spyke slowly remove his lips off of Ikki’s soft penis as it flops right out of his mouth. After feeling his penis was free from Spyke’s mouth, Ikki slowly drop down onto his knees while standing holding onto Spyke’s hands.

Spyke: Ikki! Are you alright?!?

Ikki: I’m fine just a bit drain.

Spyke: I’ve been feeling that ever since I collapse from the heat.

Ikki: I don’t know about you, but let’s continue this tomorrow.

Spyke: I like the sound of that.

Ikki: Let’s hurry up & get dry off.

Spyke: Could you help me?

Ikki: Of course.

Ikki would help Spyke stand up as they both dry their bodies off as they felt clean. Once they were completely dry, Ikki & Spyke would wear towels around their waist as they exit the bathroom feeling refresh as they walk downstairs as Ikki place Spyke onto the couch while he rest. Ikki would make his way towards the kitchen as he grabs two more bottles of icy cold bottles of milk with straws for him & Spyke to drink. Once Ikki made his way back towards the living room, he sat down next to Spyke as they both took their time drinking their icy cold drinks when all of a sudden the doorbell would ring as it was Spyke’s parents. Spyke’s parents would hug their son as they were happy to hear that someone was looking after him. They soon hand Spyke his things including his bathing suit which surprise both Ikki & Spyke. Spyke’s parents would say goodnight to their son & told him to stay safe as they left.

Spyke: Huh?!? I wonder why my parents would drop of my bathing suit.

Ikki’s dad: I can answer that.

Ikki: What do you mean?

Ikki’s dad: I’m taking you & Spyke to the beach for total relaxation.

Spyke: Wow! Thank you so much, Mr. Tenryou.

Ikki’s dad: It’s no big deal, but you have to promise that you won’t get dehydrated again like today.

Spyke: I promise.

Ikki’s dad: Good! Now you two need to get some rest because we’re going to leave early in the morning.

Ikki: Okay, dad. Come on, Spyke. You can sleep with me tonight.

Spyke: Are you sure?

Ikki: Of course.

Ikki & Spyke would finish drinking their icy cold drinks as they both rush upstairs towards Ikki’s bedroom. Once inside, Metabee & Cyandog would be already fast asleep as Ikki closes the door for some privacy when Ikki suddenly had an idea.

Ikki: Hey Spyke!

Spyke: Yeah Ikki.

Ikki: I know that this is sudden, but would you like to sleep naked with me?

Spyke: I don’t know. I think it’s too risky. How about we sleep in our underwear!

Ikki: Okay. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

Spyke: It’s alright. I understand plus I was thinking what if your parents coming in & catching us naked while we snuggle with each other. That would be very awkward.

Ikki: You’re right, but I think my parents would understand.

Spyke: Since it’s my first night here, let’s go sleep in our underwear.

Ikki: Whatever makes you comfortable, Spyke!

Spyke: You’re the best, Ikki.

Ikki & Spyke drop their bath towels as they both quickly slip their underwear on as they quickly hop into Ikki’s bed. As they got closer together, they both slowly drifted off to sleep. After 8 hours of sleep, Ikki’s dad quietly enters Ikki’s bedroom as they gently rub Ikki & Spyke as they both let out a loud yawn.

Ikki’s dad: Good morning, boys! You guys ready to have some fun at the beach?

Spyke: Yeah plus it would be a great way to help me forget what happen yesterday.

Ikki’s dad: That’s the spirit. What about you, Ikki?

Ikki: It’s still too early. Just let me sleep.

Spyke: Awe! Come on, Ikki. I really would like to see you in your cute bathing suit.

Ikki gasp as his eyes pop wide open as he quickly lean up out of bed as he stares of Spyke.

Ikki: You can’t be serious!

Spyke: Oh, but I am.

Ikki remain silent as he felt his face turning bright red of embarrassment.

Ikki: Stop it, Spyke. You’re embarrassing me.

Ikki’s dad: I think it’s cute.

Ikki: Not you too, dad.

Ikki’s dad: Think of it this way, you saved Spyke’s life & he thinks of you as his prince shining armor.

Ikki: Oh! I guess that makes sense.

Ikki’s dad: You two better hurry up or we’ll miss the bus to the beach.

Ikki: Okay dad. Could you please give us some privacy?

Ikki’s dad: Sure.

Ikki’s dad would leave Ikki’s bedroom as both boys quickly hop out of bed as they strip off their underwear & quickly slip on their bathing suits.

Spyke: Wow! I knew you would look adorable in your bathing suit.

Ikki: Well, I would say the same about you.

Spyke: Should we take our medabots with us?

Ikki: Yeah! They deserve to have some fun at the beach as well.

Ikki & Spyke would wake up their medabots as the boys would finish packing their things. Everyone would hurry to the bus stop. They all would make it as they didn’t have to wait long for the bus to arrive. Everyone would hop on board as they enjoyed the peaceful ride from the city to the beach. Ikki & Spyke were so excited to spend their entire day at the beach. The bus would arrive at the beach as everyone exit the bus as they all were amazed of how peaceful the beach looked. Once they all step foot onto the sand, Ikki’s dad would lay out a very large beach towel as he decided to catch some rays while Ikki & Spyke would go play in the ocean as Metabee & Cyandog would make sandcastles together. Ikki & Spyke were having the time of their lives. As Ikki & Spyke were having fun with each other Samantha & Sloan would also be at the beach as they were shocked to see Spyke playing with Ikki as they both became enraged. It would be about noon as Ikki & Spyke felt their stomachs growling.

Ikki: Oh boy! I’m starving.

Spyke: Me too. Let’s go get something to eat.

Samantha: Hold it right there.

Ikki & Spyke’s eyes widen as they were shocked to see Samantha & Sloan at the beach as well.

Ikki: What are you guys doing here?

Sloan: We should be asking you the same thing.

Spyke: I came here with Ikki & his dad to get away from you two.

Samantha: Don’t make me laugh. You can’t be that serious!

Ikki: He is. You both left him high & dry while I had to rescue him from dehydration.

Sloan: Yeah right, like we would believe you.

Spyke: He’s the speaking the truth. You two seriously hurt me.

Samantha: Enough of this. It’s time for a robattle.

Ikki: Looks like we have no choice, Spyke.

Spyke: Yeah. Let’s take them down.

Samantha would summon Peppercat while Sloan summons Totalizer. Ikki & Spyke would summon Metabee & Cyandog. Both Metabee & Cyandog were shocked to see Peppercat & Totalizer as they quickly realized that they were in a tag team robattle. Ikki, Spyke, Samantha, & Sloan would be out in the hot sun for 35 minutes as Ikki & Spyke were feeling light headed & dizzy while Samantha & Sloan would be feeling cool. Ikki’s dad would finally wake up from his nap as he decided to go search for the boys since it was lunch time. As he was walking on the beach, he was shocked to see Ikki & Spyke having a robattle but was more shocked to see that the boys weren’t doing too good as he rush back to his spot as he got two icy cold bottles of water as he quickly rushes back to the boys. Meanwhile Ikki & Spyke would be in serious trouble as Peppercat & Totalizer would corner Metabee & Cyandog.

Spyke: Oh no! This looks bad.

Samantha: You got that right & once we win, you’ll come back to us.

Ikki: No he won’t. Spyke’s parents came to my place & they were steaming mad at you two for leaving their son out in the hot sun without any water.

Sloan: Yeah right! Let’s finish this, so Spyke can come back to the Screws!

Spyke: I’LL NEVER GO BACK TO THE SCREWS!!!

Samantha & Sloan were shocked when Spyke shouted out in anger as Ikki’s dad would return in the nick of time.

Ikki’s dad: Boys! I think you guys drink something to drink to stay hydrated.

Ikki’s dad tosses the icy cold drinks to his son & Spyke. As Ikki & Spyke got some icy cold water in their bodies, they were rehydrated & focus as they finish the robattle & defeating Peppercat and Totalizer. Samantha & Sloan were stunned & shocked that Ikki & Spyke had defeated them as they would leave.

Ikki: Great job, Spyke! You did awesome.

Spyke: Same to you as well, Ikki.

Ikki’s dad: What happen to you guys?

Ikki: We were about to come in & have lunch, but…

Spyke: Samantha & Sloan trapped us as we didn’t have a choice, but to robattle. If it weren’t for you, we would’ve lost.

Ikki’s dad: Wow! I’m glad that I could help you boys out.

Ikki: I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to head back & cool off.

Spyke: Same here. It’s very hot out here.

Ikki’s dad: Let’s head back, so you boys can eat.

As they walk back to their spot, Ikki, Spyke & Ikki’s dad would lay sit down on their very large beach towel in the shade as they all have their lunch. Once everyone got done eating, Ikki & Spyke were still feeling a bit too hot.

Ikki: Oh man! Lunch was good.

Spyke: You can say that again.

Ikki’s dad: I’m glad that you boys liked it.

Ikki: Thanks dad, but for some reason I can’t get cool.

Spyke: Same here.

Ikki’s dad: I figured this would happen, so I came prepared. Why don’t you call your medabots back here, so they can help me!

Ikki: You got it, dad.

Ikki & Spyke would use their watches to teleport Metabee & Cyandog right in front of them as they both were mad at their masters.

Metabee: Hey! Why did you guys bring us here?

Cyandog: Yeah! We were having fun.

Ikki’s dad: They brought you here because I ask them to.

Metabee: Oh! We’re sorry.

Cyandog: Yeah! Sorry.

Ikki: It’s okay.

Ikki’s dad: Could you two please help me & set up a tent, so the boys can have a cool place to cool off.

Metabee: You got it, Mr. Tenryou.

Cyandog: Anything to help Spyke.

Ikki’s dad: Excellent! We have no time to lose. I don’t know how much longer the boys can handle being out in this heat.

Understanding the situation Ikki’s dad, Metabee & Cyandog quickly start setting up the tent. Within’ 5 minutes the tent would be set up as Ikki & Spyke went inside as they both felt themselves cooling down.

Ikki’s dad: How does it feel boys?

Ikki: It feels amazing.

Spyke: Yeah! I wouldn’t mind staying in here for a while.

Ikki’s dad: That’s good. I’m going to take a nap & rest. You boys stay cool.

Metabee: Cyandog & I are going to go back and build more sandcastles.

Cyandog: See you guys later.

Metabee & Cyandog would leave as Ikki’s dad would quickly fall fast asleep on the very large beach towel while Ikki & Spyke remain inside the tent trying to stay cool.

Ikki: Wow! I’m starting to feel myself cooling down.

Spyke: Same here.

Ikki: Hey Spyke.

Spyke: Yeah Ikki.

Ikki: I was thinking that maybe…

Spyke: You wanted to finish what we started in your bathroom last night, right?

Ikki: Yeah.

Spyke: Well, let’s do it.

Ikki: Are you sure? What about my dad or our medabots?

Spyke: I doubt that no one will come in.

Ikki: Okay, let’s do this.

Ikki & Spyke would slide their bathing suits completely off as they are now buck naked inside the tent as they stare at each other’s cute hot adorable naked bodies. Ikki & Spyke felt their faces turning bright red as Spyke would crawl his way towards Ikki.

Spyke: Wow! You look even better.

Ikki: You think so?

Spyke: Absolutely!

Ikki: I feel the same way about you as well.

Spyke: I’m glad that I’m out of the Screws for good.

Ikki: Why’s that?

Spyke: Because I can spend more time with you, Ikki.

Ikki: Awe! That’s so sweet.

Spyke: I know this is sudden, but would you like to be my boyfriend Ikki Tenryou?

Ikki: Yes, Spyke! I love to be your boyfriend.

Ikki & Spyke would be on their knees as they lean towards each other as their lips made contact as they begin kissing one another. They both would hug each other as their penises would rub up against one another as they slowly open their mouths as their tongues slip inside one another’s mouths. Ikki & Spyke couldn’t control their emotions for each other as they both let out some loud pleasurable moans as Ikki leans a bit further as he causes Spyke to fall onto his back while he is on top of his boyfriend. Their eyes widen as they slowly remove their lips away from each other’s.

Spyke: Wow, Ikki. I didn’t know that you feel this excited.

Ikki: I can’t help myself, Spyke. You’re one hot boy & I really like that about you.

Spyke: Awe! Thanks. I think that you’re so cute & adorable, Ikki.

Ikki: Thank you. Since I’m on top, would you want to do a 69?

Spyke: Sure. To be honest, I kinda wanted to do that in your bathroom the other night, but I was so dehydrated and weak.

Ikki: It’s okay. You’re much better now & we can do whatever you want to do, Spyke.

Spyke: You’re the best. Now turn around, so we both can enjoy some delicious boy milk.

Ikki: Whatever you say hottie.

Spyke remain silent as he felt his face completely turn bright red as both boys stare at each other’s cute adorable penises. They both took slow long deep breaths as they calm their nervous. Once they were relaxed, Ikki & Spyke slowly wrap their lips around the head of each other’s penises as they slurp the rest of each other into their mouth & slowly tighten their lips to each other as they begin bobbing their heads up and down while sucking and slurping each other’s warm hot soft penises into their mouths. Ikki & Spyke couldn’t help themselves as they had to moan out in pure pleasure as they continue to suck each other. They both would find a steady rhythm as Spyke would take advantage as he places his hands onto Ikki’s warm soft butt cheeks. Ikki gasp while having Spyke’s penis inside his mouth as he felt Spyke’s warm hot hands touching his butt as he wonder what his boyfriend is going to do. Spyke would spread Ikki’s butt cheeks apart as he exposes Ikki’s cute hot adorable anus. Ikki let out a yelp causing Spyke’s penis to twitch due to the vibration from his mouth. Spyke shiver as he could feel his penis moving inside Ikki’s mouth as he continues to suck & slurp more of Ikki’s penis while staring at Ikki’s cute adorable anus. As their penises felt a bit warm they both started to release pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. As they tasted each other’s pre-cum, Ikki & Tenryou tighten their lips around each other’s penises and suck even more. They both start bobbing their heads even faster as they both felt themselves heating up. Ikki & Spyke felt sweat dripping from their bodies as they try to withstand the hot heat, but the hottest would get to them as they both tense up & exploded their white hot gooey cum inside each other’s mouths. They both were shocked to feel the rapid flow of hot boy milk entering their mouths as they both start chugging down each other’s load. Once they both got done unloading & drinking each other’s warm hot boy milk, Ikki & Spyke slowly pull their lips away from each other’s penises as Ikki removes himself off of Spyke & lies down while they both try to catch their breath.

Ikki: Wow! I can’t believe that we did that.

Spyke: I know. I was waiting for someone to pop in & catch us in the act. My heart is still racing.

Ikki: Quick question. Why did you spread my butt cheeks apart?

Spyke: I was curious what your cute little hole look like.

Ikki: Oh! Okay. Since you like it, how about you pound me.

Spyke: You sure?

Ikki: Absolutely!

Spyke: Alright.

Ikki & Spyke would move around as they both found themselves on their knees while Spyke is right behind Ikki. Spyke would position his penis as he press the tip against Ikki’s anus. Ikki’s eyes widen as he let out a very sharp gasp as he felt the tip of Spyke’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Spyke: You okay, Ikki?

Ikki: I’m fine. Please continue.

Spyke: Are you sure?

Ikki: Yes.

Spyke: Alright.

Spyke took a deep breath as he places his hands over Ikki’s chest as he begins thrusting himself forward. Ikki whimper as he could feel the head of Spyke’s head pushing against his anus until Ikki let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt the head of Spyke’s penis ripping right through his anus as it slowly slides itself right in. Ikki would feel himself shaking as he felt Spyke’s penis sliding inside of him. Spyke would be shock that he’s inside of Ikki as he kept a firm grip onto Ikki’s chest. Ikki & Spyke would turn their heads around as they look at each while their lips slowly move closer until they started kissing again. Their tongues would intertwine inside each other’s mouths as Spyke beings thrusting himself into his cute hot boyfriend. Ikki would happily moan deeply inside of Spyke’s mouth while Spyke would use his hands to start playing with Ikki’s nipples. Ikki’s eyes sparkle as he felt Spyke’s warm soft hands pinching & squeezing his nipples as it causes him to shake even more. Ikki & Spyke would start to feel saliva dripping down their mouths as Spyke starts to leak pre-cum inside of Ikki. Ikki whimper into Spyke’s mouth as he felt Spyke’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides would start tensing up as they squeeze Spyke’s penis very tightly. Spyke gasps into Ikki’s mouth as he felt Ikki’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to pound his cute adorable boyfriend. Spyke would pinch & squeeze Ikki’s nipples with all of his might as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs inside Ikki’s mouth as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ikki. Ikki’s eyes sparkle as he felt load after load of Spyke’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he too couldn’t contain the warmness inside as he screams on the top of his lungs inside Spyke’s mouth as he squirts his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands all over the tent. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Ikki & Spyke softly remove their lips away from each other as they stare peacefully at each other while Spyke remove his penis out of Ikki. Ikki gasped as he felt Spyke’s penis slipping out of his anus.

Ikki: Wow Spyke! That felt awesome.

Spyke: I agree. It felt so good to be inside of you.

Ikki: Can I pound you?

Spyke: Of course anything for my cutie Ikki.

Spyke would be the first one to move as he lays himself on his back while waiting for his boyfriend. Ikki would stare at Spyke’s hot position as he slowly makes his way over towards Spyke. Once he got there, Ikki slowly lays on top of Spyke’s warm hot soft body as he positions the tip of his penis right at Spyke’s anus. Spyke gasp as he felt the warm head of Ikki’s penis rubbing against his anus.

Ikki: You okay, Spyke?

Spyke: I’m fine. Keep going.

Ikki nod his head as lays completely on top of Spyke as he begins thrusting himself forward. Spyke whimper as he felt the warm head of Ikki’s penis ramming itself against his tight anus until Spyke’s eyes widen as he let out a loud breathtaking gasp as he felt the head of Ikki’s penis ripping right through his anus as it slowly slides its way into him. Ikki felt himself inside of Spyke as he out of breath.

Spyke: You okay, Ikki?

Ikki: I’m fine just a bit drain.

Spyke: Don’t push yourself too hard like I did yesterday.

Ikki: Don’t worry. I won’t.

Once Ikki caught his breath, he begins humping himself into Spyke. Spyke gasped as he felt Ikki’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body until Ikki would stumble upon Spyke’s G-Spot. Spyke’s eyes widen & sparkle as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth. Spyke would start panting like a dog as Ikki kept hitting Spyke’s G-Spot over and over again. Ikki felt his penis twitching inside as it causes him to start leaking pre-cum inside his hot boyfriend. Spyke gasp as he felt Ikki’s pre-cum entering his body as he starts tensing up as his insides quickly puts the squeeze on Ikki’s penis. Ikki grunted as he felt Spyke’s insides the life out of his penis as he still continues to pound his boyfriend. Spyke felt himself getting hotter & hotter as Ikki kept pounding and pounding him. Spyke couldn’t stand the hotness anymore as he wraps himself entirely around Ikki’s body. Ikki’s eyes widen as he felt the warmness of Spyke as he tries to hold back his orgasm, but the warmth of Spyke’s body would too much as Ikki moans on the top of his lungs as he sprays his white hot gooey cum deep inside. Spyke’s eyes sparkle as he felt himself being flooded by Ikki’s warm hot boy milk as he too deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he unleashes his white hot gooey cum all over himself & Ikki. Both boys would be exhausted after releasing so much cum as they both slowly drifted to sleep. Ikki & Spyke would sleep for a good 2 hours straight without anyone interrupting their sleep. While they were resting, Ikki’s penis would shrink as it slowly slips right out of Spyke. Once they both felt fully rested, Ikki & Spyke slowly wake up as they happy stare at each other.

Ikki: Hey there hottie.

Spyke: Right back at you cutie.

Ikki: I don’t know about you, but I feel reenergize.

Spyke: Same here.

Ikki: I hope we didn’t sleep through the rest of the day.

Spyke: There’s only one way to find out.

Ikki: We probably should get our bathing suits back on, so no one catches us buck naked.

Spyke: Oops! Good idea, Ikki.

Ikki smile as both boys slip their bathing suits back on as they exit out of the tent as they were shock to see that the is about to set as they both decided to spend the rest of the day playing in the ocean. They quickly ran from the tent & back into the ocean as they enjoy their exciting beach day. As the sun sets, Ikki’s dad would wake up from his nap as he told Ikki, Spyke, Metabee, & Cyandog that it was time to head home. Metabee & Cyandog would take down the tent Ikki & Spyke would run back to help their medabots.

Ikki’s dad: Did you boys have a great time?

Spyke: We sure did.

Ikki: Best beach day, ever.

Ikki’s dad: I’m glad that you boys had a great time. Maybe we should come here more often.

Spyke: Before we go, there’s something that I would like to get off my chest.

Ikki’s dad: Oh!?!

Ikki: What is it?

Spyke would place his hands onto Ikki’s face as he kisses him right in front of Ikki’s dad & in front of their medabots. Ikki’s dad, Metabee & Cyandog were totally shocked as they were lost for friends while Ikki would remain quiet.

Spyke: Ikki & I are boyfriends and we totally care for each other.

Ikki’s dad: Wow! I don’t know what to say.

Ikki: Me either. Why did you have to tell them, Spyke?

Spyke: It would’ve been awkward if they caught us, Ikki.

Ikki: You do have a good point.

Ikki’s dad: Let’s keep this between all of us. I don’t know if your mom is ready for that kind of thing.

Ikki: Good idea, dad.

Once they return home, Spyke would spend a lot more time with Ikki and less time with the Screws as they both would never forget their hot summer romance.


End file.
